


i'm a loser who loves you

by 두지 (duji)



Series: love scenario [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Langa, But with a happy ending, Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, Jealousy, Kisses, Langa is bad with feelings, Langa is dumb, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Reki is pure, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, although slight, i changed okinawa to tokyo since i just noticed that it doesnt snow much in okinawa so, i think, yeah just pretend that theyre in tokyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duji/pseuds/%EB%91%90%EC%A7%80
Summary: It’s not like Langa was surprised that someone has a crush on Reki. He would be the exact opposite. Reki was kind, cute, passionate—clear when he talks about the things he likes, and an overall great person to be with. Of course, someone will have a crush on him.Yet... It feels unfair. Langa knew he should’ve prepared for this possibility, however, he knows that even if he prepared for it, the realization that he had competition would still hit him hard.What if that Mara gets to him first? What if Reki accepts her if she confessed?What would Langa do?“You’re joking,” Reki chuckles.I hope you are.Langa gulps.“Besides, no one is gonna have a crush on me,” Reki waves a hand.Langa presses his forehead on his table.Well, I do!
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: love scenario [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131377
Comments: 55
Kudos: 969
Collections: renga





	i'm a loser who loves you

**Author's Note:**

> The title came from PENTAGON's song, 빛나리 or [Shine. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rSvTmvpx0JI)Do listen to it when you're reading if you like, I just think the song fits.

Three things you need to know about Langa Hasegawa: 

  1. He loves snowboarding. He remembers a time when he was just three years old, barely a kid who can construct a proper sentence, he managed to take his dad’s snowboard just outside the garage on a typical, snowy day.  
  
He recalls himself tilting his head in confusion and curiosity until his instincts told him to pull the board. His three-year-old brain, though, didn’t realize it was that _heavy,_ to which he falls to the snow, with the snowboard on top of him.   

  2. He’s bad at communicating. So bad that one time, during his middle school, he accidentally picked a fight with someone. _Accidentally_ , since it was never his intention and the other boy just said, “He was glaring at me!” and sobbed because Langa got to pin him down first. Those self-defense lessons were worth it.   
  
While his mom never flat-out told him that he needed to open up and _actually_ speak to people, not just stare at them as if that counts as communication, he knew he lacks... just a bit of social skills. To which, when his mom met Reki, his mom was _so_ close to throwing a party to celebrate.   

  3. He... Well, he likes someone. Someone from his school, with daring red hair that he’s _dying_ to touch since it looks fluffy and mesmerizing amber eyes. Oh, and someone who’s such a fanatic of skating that everything he talks about just revolves around it. 



Now, Langa’s just taking the train, just to avoid that certain someone. Their houses aren’t that far away, and walking to school equals bumping to Reki-- which he would choose to _get hit by a truck_ rather than endure his heart pounding like he was on drugs when he’s talking to the redhead.

The scenery from the train’s windows moved quickly, but Langa still got to have a glimpse of the buildings of Tokyo. He admired them. It was a fresh scene, somehow and he loved how the snow flurries, dusting houses with pure white. 

It reminds him of Canada... but this looks oddly different. _Cozier_ , he supposes. 

Langa never knew he was capable of not missing Canada for once. He actually wanted to stay here. In Tokyo, Japan. And the reason for that was, aside from the place being his mother’s hometown and the snow, he wanted to stay for Reki. 

Langa doesn’t know if he should be sad or happy if Reki wasn’t here yet. Because now that he actually knows what all the _heart-fluttering_ and _excessive-staring_ moments mean after a _brief_ talk with his mom—which he may or may not regret, (He loves his mom but she was overdramatic at times. She’s adorable, though.) Langa, now, doesn’t know how to look at Reki straight in the eye like he used to. 

Hell, he can’t even finish his algebra assignment without his traitor of a mind flying somewhere, like getting lost in the image of Reki crinkling his eyes or how he would ramble on hours on end about his favorite skateboards he had as he grows up. 

Langa sighs. Even now, he thinks of him. He prepares for his stop, adjusting the sliding shoulder strap of his bag and his scarf. 

* * *

As he crunches snow beneath his shoes, a small snowflake kissed the tip of his red nose and Langa checked his blue hair if there was snow on it. He pulls his scarf down, the ghost of his breath lingers in the cold wind when he exhales. 

He was doing fine and dandy, just a little cold but he’s used to it, however, the only thing he wasn’t used to was Reki’s ability to always catch him off guard. 

“Langa!” Reki plants himself onto Langa’s back like it was nothing, and Langa can feel his warmth already radiating. 

“H-Hey, what are you--” 

“Let’s go to class together!” Reki grins and Langa tries to look away. There’s snow already collecting on Reki’s beanie and it takes all of his willpower not to brush it. His red-tinted nose was adorable and the bright smile he has was making Langa melt like snow on a spring day. 

“U-Um...” Langa sputters. “Oh! I just remembered I have, uh, something. To do!” He removes himself from Reki and begins to run. “It’s urgent!” 

“Hey! Wait--” Luckily, he doesn’t hear Reki’s footsteps following him. But he just missed the confused and... sad look on Reki’s face. 

When Langa decided it was far enough, he huffs, pressing his back on the wall as he hides in shame. He covers his face in his cold hands, feeling his shameful face heating up. 

_I’m such a dumbass...!_

* * *

Probably bullying himself wasn’t the best way to spend the next ten minutes before he finally goes to his classroom. Reki was already there, tongue-out as he focused on sketching, from what Langa sees, is a drawing of mish-mashed doodles. 

He sat on his chair, trying to be as subtle and quiet as possible, then he realizes that not being noticed by his crush is just laughable since they’re barely a seat apart. 

_How can I face him?_

Langa braced himself for Reki to move his seat next to him, and make him look at his drawing. _Breathe in, breathe out. You can talk to him._ So, he waits. 

And waits... And... 

Waits... 

_What?_

With a cautious, slight turn of his head, Langa sees Reki still drawing. Although, he seemed like he’s... sulking? His bored eyes were still on his paper and his hand was still adding small details with each stroke. 

Huh. 

Langa never saw Reki like that before—quiet and... _uninterested_. He bit his lip. _Did I upset him?_ Or maybe he’s just overthinking. Reki might just be sleepy? Right? 

Only one way to find out. “Re--” 

“Dude!” A classmate-- who Langa doesn’t remember-- walked to Reki. Langa will call him... Jacket. Because he was wearing a jacket. “You drawing again?” 

Reki looks at Langa. “Did you say something, Langa?” 

“O-Oh... No.” Langa drops his gaze to the floor and begins to sulk. “I’m sorry.” 

“Well, yeah,” Reki returns to Jacket and offers a small smile... but that isn’t how he smiles. Where did his electric personality go? Where did the sparkling eyes and exaggerated expressions go? 

Where did the real _Reki_ go? 

“Well, at least you didn’t injure your arm this time.” Jacket sighs. “Oh, it’s Valentine’s today, right?” 

_Valentines..._ Langa’s hand rolls to a fist. _I forgot!_

“Ah, yeah. It is.” Reki stops drawing, putting his pen on the side of his sketchbook. “You guys have any plans? 

“Nah, but how about you?” Jacket whistles, a teasing smile on his lips. “What about that girl with gray hair who had a crush on you at B2? Mara-chan, right?” 

_Mara-_ _chan_ _?!_

It’s not like Langa was surprised that someone has a crush on Reki. He would be the exact opposite. Reki was kind, cute, passionate—clear when he talks about the things he likes, and an overall great person to be with. Of course, someone will have a crush on him. 

Yet... It feels unfair. Langa knew he should’ve prepared for this possibility, however, he knows that even if he prepared for it, the realization that he had competition would still hit him hard. 

What if that Mara gets to him first? What if Reki accepts her if she confessed? 

What would Langa do? 

“You’re joking,” Reki chuckles. 

_I hope you are._ Langa gulps. 

“Besides, no one is gonna have a crush on me,” Reki waves a hand. 

Langa presses his forehead on his table. _Well, I do!_

“You don’t know dude,” Jacket shrugs. “You might get chocolate when this day ends.” 

“C-Chocolate?!” Langa blurts out, getting the attention of half of the class along with Reki and Jacket. Both of them stares at Langa and the room was subjected to an awkward silence. 

_Ah..._

“Er... Yeah.” Jacket scratches the back of his head, trying to erase the awkwardness away. It worked... Somehow. “Do you like chocolate, Langa?” 

“Well... I think so.” God, Langa wants to disappear. Or curl up in a ball and get the hell out of here. “Just the dark ones.” 

“Chocolate, huh...” Reki rests his cheek on his palm, looking at the view of snow collecting in the trees and on the ground. “Must be nice.” 

“Don’t worry, Reki!” Jacket flashes a thumbs up. “If no one gives you chocolate, you have my pity.” 

“I don’t need your pity,” Reki snorts. “Besides, I don’t think you’re gonna get any chocolate too.” 

“Hey! Rude!” 

"Just kidding!"

Langa thanks the heavens above that their next discussions didn’t involve him anymore or else, he’d hit his head on the concrete for being such a complete loser. Just as hard as hitting his head on the ground when he was still learning an ollie.

* * *

As much as Langa wanted to spend time with Reki during both breaks, he couldn’t bring himself to when he already made quite a fool of himself in front of his crush two times in a row. 

_... Idiot._

So, he stayed at the bench, outside, where no one was usually around. It’s cold, sure, but he’d rather stay here. Reki was probably with his other friends, anyway. Discussing about _girls and chocolates._

_Can’t wait for this day to be over._ Langa munches on his fries, a little too aggressive, though. But with a sigh, he calmed himself down. _Today was Valentine’s, I forgot._

"Uhm, Langa-kun...” A sweet voice makes Langa lift his chin, only to be greeted by two girls. The one with black hair held a red box and the blonde behind her was smiling cheekily. 

“Come on, give it to him, Nina!” the blonde pats her back. 

“Why...?” Langa asks. 

“F-For you!” The girl—Nina—presents him with the red box which had a white ribbon tied to it. “Happy... Valentine’s day.” 

Langa blinks before he reaches for it. “Thank you,” he bows. 

Nina smiles. “I’m glad you like it. T-Then, I’ll go now!”

And she runs away, with the blonde going crazy as she screams, “You did it! You did it!” 

Langa stared back at the red box. It reminds him of Reki’s hair. 

_What if_ _Reki_ _gives me chocolate...?_ Langa presses the box to his forehead, hiding his rapidly reddening face. _I think I’m_ _gonna_ _combust if that happens._

He stayed like that, daydreaming about Reki. Unbeknownst to him, though, the person he was looking for saw the whole thing, clutching on a box. 

* * *

The bell rings; Langa was almost crying in joy for this _tormenting_ day was finally over.

Reki wasn’t in his seat on their last subject and Langa figures that he must’ve skipped again. 

_He must be home already._ Langa packs his things, not forgetting the chocolate box hidden under his desk and he zips his bag. He took the usual way out of there, through the back gates since it was like a shortcut and there were just a small number of students roaming around that area. 

The snow momentarily stopped and the sky was in a gradient of purples and oranges, mixed just right. And it was slightly getting darker. 

_Should I buy him chocolate?_ Langa sighs, tightening his scarf. _It’s too_ _late,_ _anyway._

Three steps towards the snow-coated tree—where the small gates were and Langa hears... talking. He follows the voice. No, _two_ voices. One of them was a voice he was too familiar with. 

He hid behind the tree and there they were. A girl and... Reki. 

It was too far to hear what they were saying, and Langa could only see the girl’s face and Reki’s back, but judging by how the girl dipped her chin, how her face was getting visibly red-- even though it might just be because of the cold-- Langa can’t help but piece it all together. 

Then, the girl with gray hair presents him with a box. White. Even has a pink ribbon with it. And she bows as she gives it to Reki. 

_Mara?_ Langa... stilled. 

Reki’s hand fiddles with bag—a habit Langa noticed whenever he was nervous. But he takes the box, nonetheless, and he bows. 

The girl smiles and that must’ve driven Langa to move forward, because now, his feet had a mind of their own, and he was stomping closer to Reki. _“Reki.”_

“Langa?!” Reki had no time to say goodbye to the girl, as Langa just took his hand and pulled him. Reki looked back to the bewildered girl and waves hastily. “Um, thank you again, Mara!” 

Langa doesn’t hear what the girl said back. He was too focused on how Reki called her by her first name even though Langa was positive that Reki only addresses someone with their last name. 

So, they’re that close now? 

Langa’s grip begins to tighten and they go to the bench, where Langa ate lunch at. 

“Langa, hey!” They eventually stop. “Langa? What’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird today.” 

"Did..." 

"Did?" 

“... Did she confess to you?” Langa gains the courage to look at Reki, although he doesn’t know what expression he was putting on to make Reki look... worried. He hopes the redhead ignores the way his voice cracked. 

When did everything become so blurry? 

“Langa, you’re... crying.” 

_Am I?_

Langa opens his palms, and a tear landed on his skin and another. He takes his fists, feeling everything all at once as he crouches down on his knees, helplessly swiping the tears that never seemed to end. Trying his best to ignore the weight landing on his chest. _“I’m such an idiot.”_

Reki crouched down with him, and he feels a hand on his shoulder. Warmth tingling from the gentle touch. “Hey...” Reki’s voice was soft. “Talk to me, Langa.” 

“I just...” When was talking this difficult? Langa learned to talk because of Reki. He finally had someone to voice out to, yet... Why does it feel so wrong now? “Why does it have to be you?” He sniffles. “Why do I have to like my best friend?” 

Right. Reki is his best friend. And Langa had no right to interfere with his love life. Or anything. He’s just a bystander, looking out for him at a distance. 

Best friends don’t act like this. Best friends don’t feel like this. 

_God, why does it have to be him?_

“Langa,” Reki calls out again with a tap. “Here.” 

When the blue-haired boy unburies his face from his arms, he sees a small, blue box with an envelope attached to it. 

“I was supposed to give this to you, you know,” Reki shyly smiles, crinkling his eyes. “But it seems like someone got to me first.” 

“Y-You saw that?” 

“Yeah.” 

_Ah..._ Langa covers his face, knowing full well that he’s blushing _hard._ He hears Reki chuckle. “But why?” Was Reki just pitying him? 

“Hm?” 

“Isn’t that yours?” Langa peeks at him. “Someone gave it to you.” 

“No, I made it. At home." 

"You made it..." Langa blinks. “But why?” 

Reki sighs, but his smile grew. “Isn’t Valentine’s day for giving people you like chocolate and stuff?” 

“You--” Was Langa going crazy? He snaps his head to the side, looking at where they are. Maybe he must’ve hit his head while he was going home and he was just dreaming. He slapped his cheeks. Reki was still there. He pinched his arm. It hurt. Reki... was still there, eyes now squinting. 

Okay, so this is real. But maybe he was just going deaf? “You... Like me?” 

“Well...” Reki averts his gaze away, and Langa notices the tinge of red creeping on the other’s cheeks. “Yeah.” 

“Like--” Langa starts. “ _Like_ _like_ _?_ You _like_ me?" He furrows his brows, pointing at himself. "But... what about Mara--" 

“Argh... you’re really gonna make me say it huh?” 

Before Langa could move, all that occupied his world was the way his scarf was pulled, Reki’s caramel eyes that closed shut, his lips pressing on his own, and the unmistakable feeling flooding his chest. It was sudden; lasting for only a few seconds but it felt like _forever_. They stumble down the snow, Langa’s back landing on a soft pile of it and Reki withdraws, now on top of him. “Yes, I like you, Hasegawa Langa.” 

It felt unreal. All of this. 

"Also, Mara's just a friend, dummy."

 _He likes me._ Langa felt the rush of happiness traveling in his body. _Reki kissed me and he likes me._

“H-Hey!” 

Langa wraps his arms around Reki’s smaller figure, wanting more of his warmth. “Can you... tell me again?” His heart was going erratic and was sure that Reki could hear it loud, given that Reki’s ears were pressed against his chest. "That you like me?"

“Geez.” Reki laughs. “I like you, ya loser, and Happy Valentine's. Take your chocolate. It's dark. You like them right?" 

_I’m indeed a loser._ "Yeah. Thank you." Langa holds the cerulean box. It fits his hands perfectly and he hugs Reki tighter. "I'm sorry, I didn't give you any chocolate today... I forgot. I promise I'll buy you some." 

"You forgot that it's Valentine's?" 

"Yeah." 

“It's okay. Hope you like it, though." Reki adjusts himself so that his body was snuggling Langa. "Aren’t you cold?” 

“No,” Langa says, breathless. “Not even in the slightest." Truth lacing his words. "Let me hug you like this for... five more minutes." 

"Sure."

Snow began to fall down again, Langa stares at the sky as small flakes fall to the ground and, some onto his face. But he doesn't mind. He doesn’t care if they were in the cold snow. He had Reki with him. "Happy Valentine's, Reki." He can buy the chocolates for Reki later.

Langa just wants to stay like this for a while. Or maybe for a _lifetime._

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice any changes or mistakes, it's because I see the mistakes after I post and I wrote this on a whim. Also, I'm dumb. And I love them already just after watching two episodes.


End file.
